


夏天

by Rimori



Category: MXM (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimori/pseuds/Rimori





	夏天

大田的小男友在屏幕里一点一点毛绒绒的脑袋，头发是暑假刚染的深栗色，明明困得很也要死守自己的下班时间，带着拖长的尾音问他好不好看。

很适合我们东东哦，明天要让哥哥揉一把。

林煐岷又凑近了手机一点，想要看小孩在灯下泛起光芒的发丝，用深夜不自觉放轻的声线夸夸人，红肿的眼袋上依然是闪着星屑的眼睛，只对喜欢的人亮晶晶，漆黑的眼珠则是深邃而温柔的宇宙，使得被注视的一方又远离了屏幕半分，撅起嘴小声说哥哥的眼神真不得了。

东东，要看不到你啦。

哥要看就快睡觉！你看你眼睛都要红得像兔子了。

“啊，那我不要做兔子，我可是zero呀。”年长的哥哥睁大圆溜溜的眼睛，认认真真地实践问非所答后，果不其然得到弟弟长达9.17秒的无语，只好垂下眸子抿着唇，委屈地向分别许久的恋人坦白，平日低沉的嗓音此刻带着撒娇的意味，不自觉连咬字也有些模糊。

唔，我就想和你聊多会嘛...

呼噜——

嗯...？东贤呀？ ？

回应是浅浅的呼吸声，像连绵的海潮轻抚岸边，细细柔柔得让林煐岷有点无措，但幸好金东贤是躺在床上和他通话，而不是上回一头倒在了沙发上，自己纠结了半小时多在想叫不叫醒小孩好，他安静看着那乖巧的睡颜一会儿，趁意识还清醒时朝屏幕对面作出口型，“晚安。”，然后起身关了灯。

哥！煐岷尼哥——这里这里！

今天的阳光亮得不太真切，林煐岷看着游乐园入口旁的金东贤朝自己挥挥手，他今天穿了一件看起来干干净净的白色短袖，天蓝色的连帽外套则松松挂在肩膀上，袖子有点长，因此林煐岷跑过去牵起他的手时，少年滚烫的手心隔着了一层布料，走起路来会有轻轻磨蹭的感觉。不会是故意捉弄他的吧，他直直看向弟弟漂亮的眼睛，竟找不出一丝狡黠，而是倒映着晴朗的天空与自己。

哥在看什么啦？

在看东东眼里满是过山车和旋转木马，都没有哥哥了。

林煐岷的回答和阳光一样，不太真切，红了耳尖的他拉过和金东贤紧牵的手，往人龙还不算长的售票处走去。那我们一会到动物园那儿看哥哥，好不好？呀，金东贤——他松了松开牵着的手，指尖在狭小的空隙里轻划对方再柔软不过的地方，身后的人小声惊呼，随后就是软乎乎的道歉，对不起对不起嘛哥，抬眼看向哥哥的眼神是夏天限定的玻璃糖，柠檬味酸酸甜甜。

林煐岷自然是没生气，拿着两张成人票在弟弟眼前晃晃，浅绿色的票根有一排小孔，金东贤凑近了看，在让人眩晕的阳光下捕捉到哥哥隐约的笑容。

两个大男孩倒是没什么不能玩的，过山车要坐第一排，情歌在空中冲下斜坡时瞬间跑调，林煐岷护着为了见弟弟而精心打理的刘海，金东贤则张开手像要拥抱此刻不怎样温柔的风，弟弟下了车厢就捉着哥哥轻飘飘的衣角，摘下手腕上的发圈势要替人扎揪揪，“哥都顾着刘海了！” “不要，还不是想好看地来找你嘛——！”林煐岷捂着额头，手背上是金东贤湿漉漉的掌心，不同于指腹上的薄茧，肉垫温软得很。

煐岷哥不管怎样也好好看。

真的...？真的真的，金东贤放下了手，指向一旁门口有泡泡飞扬的纪念品店，问林煐岷要揪揪还是头饰，哥哥低声说比较想要亲吻意味上的啾啾，但弟弟转过身退后几步，笑着告诉他现在还太早，然后就一蹦一跳走进店里，风划得棉质外套快要滑下肩膀，林煐岷赶紧跟了上去，替人把衣服整理好，又往下扯了扯不太长的白色t恤。

林煐岷最后顶着一对兔子耳朵走出纪念品店，还一脸酷酷的面无表情，直到金东贤跟着他脚步出来外面，深栗色头发上是他刚才推荐的蝴蝶结头箍，红色丝带不带花纹，看着简单又可爱，活生生一只被打上大大蝴蝶结的小花栗鼠。还说哥哥是直男眼光，林煐岷捏了把金东贤鼓起的脸颊，便笑着牵过手继续走。

哥，哥，我们去吃那个吧～

嗯？好，那就来两份柠檬雪酪...哎，只能做一份了？

雪糕车上的姐姐抱歉地朝他笑笑，林煐岷看了看坐在长椅和白鸽互相瞪眼的弟弟，摆摆手表示没关系，一份就一份好了，我们东贤先吃，顺着目光看到小孩的姐姐了然地说好，还给他们洒上粉色的糖珠。

哥真的不吃噢？等到林煐岷回来的金东贤接过波点图案的小纸杯，小心翼翼看着发梢被汗打湿的哥哥，从裤袋翻出薄荷香味的纸巾替人擦拭，林煐岷却握住了金东贤的手腕， “融了就不好吃啦。” 他说，然后将勺子放到弟弟手上。

金东贤总归是不好意思的，他看到纸杯里还有几口松软的雪绵，转过头想让哥哥也尝尝，眨眨眼睛将纸杯递了上去，但林煐岷没有接过来，他只是俯身靠近了一旁的金东贤，用刚好能挡住视线的后背，在两人缩短的距离投下一道暧昧不清的阴影，然后低头在弟弟有些冰凉的唇瓣上落下一吻，轻舐柠檬清爽的微酸，呼吸间是薄荷叶的香气，在交缠的炽热气息下越是浓厚。

喔，味道还不错嘛。

柠檬雪酪在七月的阳光下化成水，悬浮的糖珠泛着朦胧的粉色光晕。

那次是林煐岷在金东贤十八岁的夏天，最后一次在游乐园的约会，他年轻的恋人在开学后便忙着升读大学的事，每天晚上的视频通话也是捧着一本单词笔记，林煐岷不想让小孩晚睡，在聊几句天后便挂掉电话，而金东贤也会给他一句迷迷糊糊的晚安好梦，一开始，林煐岷觉得这样就足够了，但他还是在冬天的结尾去了大田一趟，顾名思义替金东贤辅导学习，却也会在弟弟感到疲倦时，环抱揽住人充充电。

于是在下一个夏天，金东贤众望所归地考上了首尔一所不错的大学，甚至离林煐岷的公寓不远，可他的行李箱没有摆在哥哥的房间里，而是大学的学生宿舍，来火车站接弟弟的林煐岷有些不高兴，但当金东贤握住他垂下的双手轻轻摇晃，说周六日一定48小时全天候和哥一起时，他又觉得没什么了。

那就说好了！

林煐岷尝试用凶恶的语气说话，结果先逗笑了弟弟，只好忿忿地挠了几下正擦着眼泪的金东贤的腰，然后哼哼唧唧说怎么又瘦了，走，带你去吃饭。


End file.
